The Unbreakable Bonds We Share
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Ally compares her ticklish experiences to something she hears on the news, she misinterprets her friend's intentions and they must help her realize that their intentions are pure and they would never harm her. Rated T. Based a bit on a news report from a few months back. An important lesson at the end! Done as a request, so please, no flames.


**A story request from Sparkling Lover. Here you go, girl! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ally belongs to Sparkling Lover, I own Rachel, and Ben 10 and it's characters belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

* * *

**The Unbreakable Bonds We Share**

It was a sunny day as Ally was at home eating her breakfast and getting ready for school when the news report had come on about a man in New York who was infamously known for kidnapping young men and women and forcing them to undergo long tickle tortures just for his own sick amusement and the cops were searching for this crazed maniac.

When Ally heard that, she suddenly remembered that most of the time when she was at the Grant Mansion, she was often tickled by the aliens. She wondered why they did it so much and now wondered, were they doing it just for their desire? She shuddered and grew a bit scared about it, but then the school bus came and she went off to school, but her fear stayed in the back of her mind.

Later, Rachel came to pick her up and take her to the mansion. "Hey, Ally," she said. "How was school today?"

"Alright," she said. "Where are we going?"

Rachel seemed a bit surprised at the question. "Well, to the mansion," she said. "Your parents are at a meeting right now, but they'll come get you for dinner later."

Ally became quiet, to Rachel's surprise. She looked over at the young girl. "Ally," she said. "Are you okay? You're never this quiet, honey."

"I just had a long day," she said, but she was thinking about the news that she heard that morning. Rachel was concerned about her little cousin's behavior and didn't completely believe that she was quiet just from having a long day, but decided not to push the subject, so the ride was quiet.

They arrived at the mansion and Ally headed inside to the living room where Chromastone was. "Hello, Ally," he said with a smile. "Do you want to watch some television with me?"

"Sure," she said and sat down beside him, but she wasn't really smiling, he noticed. And she was too quiet. Wondering if she had perhaps had a bad day at school and needed a little cheering up, the purple crystal alien gently poked her side. To his surprise, she flinched and moved away as if she was afraid.

"Ally?" he asked, worried.

"I don't want to be touched," she said and got up, heading for the library, looking for a book to read and escape being tickled. But just when she picked up a book to see if it would interest her, she felt fingers tickling her sides. Startled, she let out a scream of fear and turned to see XLR8 behind her, tickling her, but he looked concerned that she had screamed.

"Are you okay, Ally?" he asked, but all he got was a book in the face as Ally ran off, leaving a confused and dazed dinosaur alien behind.

Ally stopped outside the armory room and decided that maybe armor would be the best way to protect herself from being tickled. She was still really scared that the aliens were just tickling her for sick kicks like the crazed tickling maniac in New York. She managed to get the armor on, and get to the living room, but that was a bit difficult as the armor made walking a bit hard, but she was managing alright and went over to the couch when she felt a set of hands tickle her and she screamed loud enough to wake the dead as she squirmed away and saw Big Chill behind her, tickling her and she turned and gave him a hard kick to the face, surprising and shocking him.

"STOP IT!" she screamed. "You aliens need to leave me alone and stop tickling me for your pleasure!"

With that, she managed to get out of the suit of armor she had on and run upstairs to her room, shutting the door behind her and not looking back.

Meanwhile, Rachel had heard Ally scream and raced into the living room with Rook behind her and she almost trampled on Big Chill who was lying on the floor and holding his face in pain. She managed to leap over him in time and land beside him, looking down at him in concern. Rook also looked concerned.

"Big Chill, what happened?" asked Rook.

The Necrofriggian groaned. "Ally came into the living room looking upset and went I went to tickle her, she screamed as if I was hurting her and then she kicked me in the face and ran off," he said.

The human and Revonnahgander gave each other a confused look as they turned back to the Necrofriggian. "But why would Ally react like that?" Rachel asked. "She knows you guys would never hurt her."

"But she did sound upset and mentioned them tickling her for their own pleasure," said Rook, since his ears had picked up what Ally had said.

Just then, the news came back on. "Breaking news, the tickling maniac that was loose in New York has finally been captured by police. He was wanted for kidnapping young people and tickling them inhumanely for what he called 'entertainment'," said the newsperson.

"Hey, I remember hearing about that creep this morning," said Rachel and then it hit her right in the face and she turned to the two aliens and saw they realized it too. "So that's why Ally's been acting strange. She must have heard about this creep this morning."

"And no doubt compared it to her tickling experiences here," said Rook. "She thinks that we tickle her…,"

"For our own amusement," Big Chill finished. "That would explain why she sounded so scared."

Rachel shook her head. "I'll go talk to her," she said. "Hopefully, I can calm her down."

The other two nodded and Rachel went up and knocked on Ally's door. "Don't come in," said the ten-year-old's voice. "I know you aliens are just there ready to tickle me for your own pleasure!"

"Ally, it's me, honey," Rachel said. "And the guys aren't here to tickle you. It's just me and I want to talk to you. Can I come in?"

Ally was a little scared. "You promise it's just you?" she asked.

"I promise it's just me, Ally," she said and motioned for the aliens to wait there while she talked with the little girl. She heard a sigh.

"Okay, you can come in, Rach," she said and Rachel went in, seeing the little girl sitting in a curled up position, tears in her eyes. Rachel sat down beside her.

"Ally?" she said. "Why aren't you allowing the aliens to tickle you? You've always liked being tickled."

"Because they just want to tickle me to please themselves for their own desires," Ally said. "And that scares me."

Rachel was quiet for a minute. "Is this because of the news report this morning about that New York creep?" she asked and Ally nodded. "They caught him, by the way," she told the little girl, but that didn't seem to help much.

Rachel gave some thought and finally looked at her young cousin who was still crying a little. "Ally," she said. "There is a reason the aliens like to tickle you and me and why I allow it, and it's definitely not for their own pleasure."

Ally looked up at her. "Then why?" she asked.

Rachel smiled. "Because they love and care about us," she said. "Just as we've adopted them into our family, they've adopted us too, in a way. They tickle us because that is one of their ways of showing us affection." She then took a deep breath. "There are some people like that New York maniac that do things that like. They take something that supposed to be fun and turn it into abuse, sadly."

She saw Ally was still listening. "But the aliens and I would never, _ever,_ do nasty stuff like that to you. We only tickle you to make you happy and cheer you up, that's all."

Ally sniffled. "You and the guys would never use it to hurt me?" she asked.

"_Never,"_ Rachel said firmly. "We would never tickle you just for our pleasure or to hurt you. Tickles are supposed to be for fun between friends and family and a way to show affection and form unbreakable bonds of family and friends that we share."

Ally listened to Rachel's wise words and realized that her older cousin was right and the guilt she now felt made her tears fall harder as she began to cry again. "I'm so gullible," she sobbed. "I was a fool to accuse you and the others of that."

With loving gentleness, Rachel gently picked up the sobbing little girl and held her, softly shushing her. "It's okay, Ally," she said. "We saw the news and understand why you reacted the way you did."

Ally slowly calmed down a little, but was still sad. Rachel looked down at her as Ally looked up at her. "If you want, none of the aliens will tickle you for the rest of the day, so you can calm down, okay?" asked the older girl.

"Okay," the younger girl agreed. "That might help."

The cousins shared a hug and Rachel rubbed Ally's back, carrying her back downstairs where the aliens were all gathered, looking concerned and worried.

"It's okay, guys," said Rachel gently. "But please don't tickle Ally for a while. She needs to relax a bit."

They all nodded and Ally saw Big Chill standing by the window and she gently tapped Rachel's shoulder, gesturing to the floor. Rachel nodded and set her down and watched as the little girl went over to the Necrofriggian and hugged him, surprising him, but he also hugged her. "I'm sorry for kicking you, Big Chill," she said. "I won't do it again."

"It's alright, Ally," he said, accepting her apology and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. Ally then saw Chromastone and XLR8 come up.

"Sorry I hit you with a book, XLR8," she said. "I won't do that again. And I'm sorry Chromastone."

Both aliens gave her gentle smiles. "It's alright, kiddo," said XLR8.

"We're just glad you're alright," said the Crystalsapien as they also hugged the little girl who hugged them back.

Things were a little quiet as Rachel went out to the front porch and lay in the hammock in the front yard underneath a huge tree. She saw Rook come out after her and she scooted over to make room for him. They lay there and Rachel sighed.

"Honey, do you think Ally will be okay?" she asked.

Rook hugged her. "I think she will be, Baby," he said. "Just give it some time."

She nodded as they both dozed lightly in the warm sunlight.

It was about an hour before dinner and Ally finally calmed down, now feeling a little silly that she misinterpreted why her friends and family liked to tickle her. She now felt bored and began to miss her friends tickling her. She then looked up when she heard Heatblast come in to the living room.

The Pyronite saw that his little sister was bored and thought of how to help her, since he remembered she didn't want to be tickled. "Hey, kiddo," he said. "Want to watch some cartoons?"

Ally shook her head. "No," she said. "I don't really want to watch television."

Heatblast shrugged. "Okay," he said. "What do you want to do?"

She looked at him. "Would you please tickle me?"

That question had certainly been unexpected. "Are you sure?" Heatblast asked, unsure about her request.

She nodded. "I'm okay and sure about it," she said. "You guys can all tickle me because I won't turn down a tickle from you guys, if it is to help me feel happy."

That caught the attention of Feedback, Four Arms, Big Chill, XLR8, Chromastone, and Diamondhead, who had all just come in to the living room. They and Heatblast all smiled. "Okay," said the Pyronite. "But you should know one thing."

"What?" she asked and then saw all seven aliens grin at her.

"We aliens like to tickle in numbers," said Four Arms.

"So be prepared, Ally," said Big Chill.

"Cause you're going to get," said Feedback.

"The biggest tickle torture," said Diamondhead.

"That you have ever experienced," said XLR8.

"In your life," Chromastone finished as the seven aliens teamed up around her and Ally didn't even try to run. She just giggled as they came closer and Chromastone and Four Arms gently pinned her to the couch as the Crystalsapien began tickling her right underarm and Four Arms started tickling her left underarm and her neck. Ally began laughing right away and laughed even harder as XLR8 tickled her ribs, Feedback tickled her sides, Diamondhead tickled her stomach, Big Chill tickled her knees, and Heatblast tickled her feet.

Then, each alien took separate turns tickling her before tickling her all at once again. Ally didn't even fight them as she laughed and enjoyed the tickle torture. She didn't even ask them to stop because she didn't want it to stop.

Hearing the contagious laughter, Rachel and Rook woke up from their nap and went in to see what was going on and saw the cute scene of the aliens tickling the young girl and turns to Rook.

"Ally's going to be okay," he said, placing an arm around Rachel. "She's forgiven the others for her mistake."

Rachel nodded and leaned back into Rook's embrace as she watched the tickle torture go on and could now tell from Ally's giggles and laughter that she was enjoying the tickle torture and was happy, because this tickle torture was not in any way for other's pleasures, but was only to help Ally feel better and happy.

Just as all tickles should be, because they form the unbreakable bonds between awesome friends and a loving family.

* * *

**Tickles are meant for fun and not for anything but fun. Remember that.**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
